Hot Chocolate and Strawberry Cake
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Hunny ponders losing a friend, and someone he loves. Growing up is hard to do for one of the eldest Host Club members. Non-lemon oneshot. Mori/Haruhi implied.


HOT CHOCOLATE AND STRAWBERRY CAKE  
An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A Hunny story! A DARK Hunny story. Most will think he's seriously out of character. And you may be right. But don't we all have a side that we don't want others to see? Told from Hunny's point of view. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the piece.

--

It's snack time!

And try as I might, none of the other Host Club members want to share with me. But that's all right. Not everyone likes hot chocolate and strawberry cake. My tummy is trembling like an earthquake, complaining loudly. And Bun Bun will share! Or at least he'll keep me company.

Deep down, I'm glad for the brief period of time alone. With the other members busy preparing for another all out production, I can enjoy a little peace and quiet. A rare moment of calm.

It also allows me to collect my thoughts. Childish some might call them. But then, those are the people who don't know me. Who can't see beyond the superficial, yet convincing smile, and these twinkling, blue eyes.

Sure, I'm cute. I flaunt it, of course. I enjoy seeing the customers smile. I enjoy making them giggle and laugh. It makes me happy to see them happy. If it makes me seem more like a child, so be it. It works for me and I enjoy it. Why fix what's not broken?

Though lately, I don't feel like myself. The cuteness feels forced and the cheerfulness just isn't there. I've pondered why it could be and could come up with only one answer.

Taking a sip of my hot chocolate, my eyes drift across the room. They fall upon a young man -- a dear friend -- and a young woman in the guise of a man. Scurrying about, they're lost in the moment, setting up tea sets and decorations. But every once in a while one looks up, and catches the other watching them. There's a blush, and a nod, and secret little smiles. No words. Apparently none are needed.

I'm sure the other members notice. Yet no one's acknowledged their behavior. I'm guilty, too. Think of the scandal it could cause! But I'm pretty sure the others could care less. No. They don't want to see what's in front of them. They don't want to acknowledge the end of a delicate dream.

They're jealous.

Just like me.

But unlike me, they have a clear picture of their futures -- where they want to go and what they want to do. The twins want to follow in their mother's footsteps. Along with interior design, they plan to open their own boutique and salon. Kyoya wants to be named the heir to his father's business. Whatever for, I have no idea. Tamaki will no doubt become headmaster of Ouran someday, although I'm certain he'll have a chain of noodle carts somewhere too. His obsession with the simple life has no bounds.

I, however, am torn. Oh sure, I will take over the family business. There's no mistake in that. I've been looking forward to it! What I'm torn between isn't so superficial.

I'm torn...between love and hate.

Love for two friends.

And hate for their newfound relationship.

Takeshi came to me a few weeks ago. Like all of us in the Host Club, he'd become quite enamored with Haruhi Fujioka. As the quiet one, he's held back, keeping his interest a secret. But a chance meeting outside the club brought them face-to-face.

They'd gone out on several dates, or so he said when we talked. Simple dinners and a movie or two. Nothing elaborate because he knew she didn't want such flashy or showy propositions. Overall, things seemed to be going well. They expressed similar feelings for each other, a mutual interest.

"She really said that?"

"Yes, she did."

"And what did you say?"

"I told her the truth."

He was afraid of moving too fast or throwing all of his emotions onto her. He was afraid of scaring her. I could tell from the way he slouched in the chair across from mine. And part of me understood. An emotional Takeshi is scarier than a sleepy Takeshi. Rare, but true.

"The truth?"

"That I love her and I wasn't going to let her go so easily."

"You really love her, Takeshi?"

"Yes. I love her. I can only grow to love her more."

The emotion in his eyes was all I needed. My heart hurt then. Physically hurt. I was losing a friend, I was certain. And though his words cut deep, a part of me was still happy for him.

I forced my habitual cute smile and bounced in my seat. "Then, I'm happy for you. It's a happy day! Let's eat cake to celebrate!"

Nothing's changed between us. To this very day, and part of me knows it never will. But even now, watching him work to set up a screen panel, I feel a distinct loss. In my heart and my soul. Even the warmth of the hot chocolate cannot soothe my intangible injuries.

Perhaps a taste of strawberry cake... Yes, that might do it! The delicious fruit and yellow cake are calling my name!

But the first bite brings with it only more pain.

The second and third bites aren't much better.

I suppose this is where I admit that I, too, love Haruhi. She's cute, and smart and strangely funny. How can anyone not fall for her? Well, there is the commoner part...but only a fool would truly care about that!

In the year I've known her, Haruhi has grown into an unbelievably strong and dedicated young woman. She's not afraid to put Tamaki in his place. She can hold her own against the power of the Hitachiin twins. Her prowess is nearly as clever as Kyoya's. And she's never lost sight of herself. Despite the hardships she's faced in paying off her debt, Haruhi remains Haruhi.

"Haruhi, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Hunny. What's up?"

How many times did I chicken out of a confession? So many missed opportunities because of my own shyness and awkwardness. If only I'd known that my window of opportunity was so short. Knowing that I should have been more forward in my intentions. Perhaps even less child-like. Then maybe it would be me with Haruhi and not Takeshi.

Gods help me; I want her to be happy. I want them both to be happy. I really do!

But the thought of them together...makes the cake in my mouth taste bitter.

Suddenly, I'm not hungry at all.

"Hunny, hello!"

"Good afternoon, Hunny!"

"How are you?"

"What are you eating?"

I hope the customers won't notice.

"Hot chocolate and strawberry cake. Would you like some?"

"Of course!"

"How sweet!"

I hope my friends won't notice.

"The twins are at it again."

"Tamaki is as showy as ever."

"Did you see the new items Kyoya has for sale?"

Thankfully, they're all lost in the moment. And before I know it, the drink and cake I had once loved is dwindling. Disappearing before my very eyes.

But the customers are enjoying it, smiling, giggling and laughing. I see the joy in their eyes and a small part of me feels joy with them.

"Hunny, have you tried the newest chocolate bonbon at the bakery?"

"It's to die for!"

"You'd love it!"

"I think I have a few left over from lunch."

A sad smile creeps to my face. "Really? Can I try one?"

"Of course!"

I'm such a jealous fool.

"Here you go."

But I suppose there are more treats to be had.

"Mmmm. It's delicious!"

Just none as wonderful as hot chocolate and strawberry cake.

--OWARI--

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America and Canada. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


End file.
